CAMBIO DE VIDA
by apoloni18
Summary: universo alterno:  intentando ser diferente


bien nunca he escrito un fic de evangelion asi que sera mi primera vez

este es un universo alterno

edad de los personajes:entre 14-16

aclaraciones:

**" " pensamiento de los personajes**

DISCLAIMER: ZZZ YA LO SABEN

* * *

><p><strong> CAMBIO DE VIDA<strong>

**** cap 1.-****

* * *

><p>"Tendría sentido seguir asi?"<p>

Se preguntó mentalmente mientras miraba la pizarra, no tenía idea de que estaba hablando el profesor de turno es mas desde hace media hora que tenía la cabeza perdida en otro lugar

"tendría sentido seguir asi?"

Volvió a repetir mentalmente ahora fijando su atención a la ventana, la vista daba hacia la práctica de natación de la otra sección, suspiró pesadamente mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna cara conocida pero entre tanta gente y además que estaba a una gran distancia no pudo distinguir a nadie

miró con cautela buscando ahora en el salón a alguien conocido, y ahí vio a su amigo sentado carpetas más adelante acomodándose sus lentes y a diferencia de suya, él prestando atención…

Las clases pasaron con tal lentitud que pensó que moriría de aburrimiento, y es que después de perderse media hora en sus pensamientos ya no pudo continuar la ilación de lo que hablaba el profesor de historia

-y que tal ya te acostumbraste?.-le dijo toji, él era la única cara conocida de la escuela y su único amigo

-algo.-dijo apenas intentando guardar sus útiles en la mochila.-…recién es mi segundo dia.-responde bajo, levemente incomodo por no saber que mas decir, y es que no era de hablar mucho y sabia que eso causaba que los que estuvieran junto a él probablemente se aburrieran y se alejaran…

-vale entonces vámonos.- shinji levantó la vista y asintió levemente, no estaba muy feliz de ser acompañado, sentía que toji mas que hacerlo por querer lo hacía por obligación…o lastima

-oye y ya pillaste a alguien que te guste?.-preguntó de repente toji, ya había pasado más de 20 minutos caminando sin decir nada, y empezaba a ser realmente incomodo para los dos, mas para el pelinegro.-

-que?.- dijo apenas escuchando

-ya sabes hay varias tías buenas, no me digas que no echaste mirada a ninguna.- shinji enarco una ceja, no es que no mirara, si lo había hecho, habían como 4 o 5 que sobresalían pero no tenia caso hablar del tema..Pero sabía que no podía estar tan callado…menos con alguien que por mera lastima se dedicaba hacerle compañía

-creo que si.- respondió forzada mente.- akari me parece linda.-a decir verdad era la chica más hermosa del salón, aun no podría decir si de la escuela ya que apenas y salía de las clases en el receso ya que se quedaba a matar el tiempo dentro del mismo mientras que toji se iba con kensuke y unos cuantos más fuera del salón

-si es la que está mejor proporcionada.-recuerda el de anteojos haciendo memoria de la chica morena, y con cuerpo considerablemente voluminoso para su edad, pero estaba fuera del alcance, no solo porque ya tenía pretendientes que la seguían…simplemente porque ni siquiera estarían en la lista de posibles candidatos.-soñar no cuesta nada.-levanta los brazos intentando no darle importancia al asunto

Y asi siguieron de camino al condominio del pelinegro, shinji agradeció internamente que sea toji sea el que tuviera que sacar temas de conversación durante el camino cualquier cosa estaba bien, mas por el contrario shinji tan solo respondía con monosílabos así era su estilo…un chico de pocas palabras sin nada interesante que decir

Se despidió de su amigo con una sonrisa forzada pero agradecida al mismo tiempo, ya al ver la entrada del condominio, prestó atención a lo enorme del lugar, se trataba de un condominio de 4 edificios distribuidos cada uno en 4 pisos, lo último que quería hacer era perderse como lo hizo ayer

y aun no conocía bien la ciudad…

Y probablemente no lo conozca ya que no le llamaba la atención ir de un lugar sin rumbo fijo solo para saber donde se estaba perdiendo, lo único que prefería era conocer bien su lugar de estadía, y a lo mejor la escuela mas nada

Entró con sigilo a su apartamento, no sin antes saludar al señor sakamoto que salía vestido para ir a trabajar, sus vecinos eran personas de lo más cordiales justamente ayer los conoció en persona cuando se había perdido en uno de los bloques buscando el apartamento correspondiente, el señor de lo más amable le enseño el lugar y la esposa momentos después le entregó una pequeña torta como bienvenida

vio el numero tallado en relieve en la puerta de madera "404", sin duda este era el numero, saco de su bolsillo la llave y la introdujo, al entrar inmediatamente Cruzó por el pasillo hacia la sala

Dejó sus útiles a un lado y se tiró al mueble, si que estaba exhausto, el segundo día había sido más cansado que el primero, aunque menos vergonzoso ya que el día anterior en la presentación de él nuevo alumno se trabó al hablar enfrente de los que serian sus nuevos compañeros productos de los nervios, y eso no fue precisamente lo peor, lo peor fueron las risas tiempo después y él; avergonzado tuvo que agachar la cabeza recibiendo así la primera burla…en su primer día….

Agradeció la intervención de la profesora de turno que paró el asunto en el acto y le condujo a su asiento sin tener que terminar ese discurso que probablemente no hubiera podido culminar

Mientras echaba un vistazo al techo, se preguntaba cuantos días más podría soportar asi, no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para estar todos los días asi sin no conocer a nadie mas que a touji y no es precisamente que lo haya conocido y se haya hecho amigó al instante sino mas bien es que ambos venían de una misma ciudad solo por eso…pero a diferencia de él…touji si pudo hacer compañeros el primer día…

No podía ser mala suerte verdad?

Bueno al menos ya no tenía que seguir pensando lo ocurrido en clases, ya estaba en su apartamento y lo único que importaba ahora era el cómodo silencio del lugar, a diferencia de estar con alguien era que no podía sentirse incomodo y actuar como le viera en gana

aunque si lo analizaba detenidamente no había mucha diferencia

un tintineo le sacó de sus pensamientos, su celular no paraba de vibrar en su bolsillo, al ver el numero se sobresalto de sobremanera, se levantó con rapidez y se colocó los audífonos para contestar la llamada

-he deposito el dinero en tu cuenta...-  
>-papá como est….-antes de que al menos pudiera saludar, él había cortado la llamada, se volvió a sentar esta vez algo incomodo y enojado por saber que nisiquiera le dijo un misero "hola" o "como estas"….<p>

Con rabia jaló los audífonos, y negó mentalmente con la cabeza, como lo odiaba y sin embargo esperaba una llamada suya para sentirse tan solo por unos instantes que estaba acompañado o era querido por alguien pero nada, después de su actitud seca de los últimos meses y después de cambiar el domicilio de lugar en lugar se dio cuenta que poco o nada le importaba a su padre y que el único motivo por el que enviaba dinero era pura obligación

Ni sabia porque lo cambiaba de domicilio si al final nunca venia a dormir y trabajaba en otro ciudad, no lo podía ni entender, pero claro tan solo te tocaba aceptar lo que ordenaba…

Así era su vida todos los días, claro que a veces peores y tal vez unas contadas veces mejores, aunque solo un poco, casi nada…

Ahora siempre que estaba en soledad se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía que hacer para cambiar la situación, se estaba acostumbrado tanto a la soledad que ya no le desagradaba pero tampoco quería vivir asi…

Así que lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por la fantasía, una fantasía donde su madre aun estuviera viva y le preparara el desayuno por las mañanas y que al regresar a casa el almuerzo este caliente servido en la mesa donde estuvieran charlando él, su padre, madre y conversando de cosas sin importancia

…...

Había despertado de un mejor humor que de costumbre, así que pensó que este día nada malo pasaría o mejor dicho nada desagradablemente mal, es así como se duchó y cambio lo más pronto posible para no llegar tarde

lo último que faltaría seria que le llamen la atención por la tardanza siendo alumno nuevo, se apresuró tan solo faltaba media hora para comenzar las clases y no había sacado nada del dinero depositado porque se había quedado dormido todo lo que restó el día de ayer hasta hoy, asi que tendría que irse caminado

Aseguró la puerta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad tan solo con un pan en la boca que comería con calma llegando ya a la escuela, antes que pudiera salir alguien le llamó por detrás

-ey espera!.-el chico volteo con leve susto porque precisamente el tono era hostil.-tú eres el de la 304 verdad?.- shinji miró a la chica, ya se había dado cuenta que por el acento no parecía ser del país y ahora que la veía, las facciones del rostro tan llamativo le hizo confirmar sus sospechas.-vas a responder?.-pregunta de nuevo, el pelinegro se había quedado paralizado por lo inusual de la situación  
>-si…soy yo.-dijo apenas con la voz un tanto apagada, no solo por lo imponente que se veía la chica que apenas y no alcanzaba su talla sino también por el aspecto nada amigable que parecía tener la extraña ante sus ojos<p>

-bien diles a tus padres que la renta se paga por adelantado.-exclamó la pelirroja observando de manera un poco extraña al chico como si le causara repulsión o algo parecido .-y?.-

-ah…claro se los voy a decir.-un susurro que apenas pudo escuchar la chica que movió negativamente la cabeza y se iba hacia el paradero murmurando por lo bajo

Shinji, lo miró algo enfadado porque ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de presentarse pero se podía deducir a simple vista que seguramente era la hija de los dueños del condominio, a todo esto no le pudo siquiera hacer saber que vivía solo a la chica, la cual vestía el uniforme de la misma escuela a la que asistía

Las clases transcurrieron con lentitud anormal, lo único que se dedicaba a hacer era distraerse viendo por la ventana a lado de su asiento o también veía conversar a los demás, una forma de matar el tiempo a su manera…

-ey nuevo.- shinji levantó la mirada, estaba dispuesto ya a salir de clases esta vez sin su amigo ya que al parecer este día ya no le acompañaría, y no lo culpaba se marchó momentos antes con el grupo con que habituaba en el receso.-y que decidiste…ya lo pensaste lo suficiente.-3 chicos se le acercaron, justamente el líder de estos se adelantó hacia shinji sentándose en su pupitre con una sonrisa para nada agradable.-y que fue

Shinji miró con extrañeza y entonces recordó al verlos detenidamente que eran los mismos 3 que se le acercaron el primer día para ordenarle que tenía que hacer un trabajo por ellos para que no lo golpearan como era de ley a los novatos que recién se integraban a la sección…

Shinji les respondió en ese entonces que lo pensaría, mas porque no sabía que responder que por otra razón, sin embargo se le había olvidado el asunto ya que el día de ayer no se le habían acercado y además de ello pensó que se habrían olvidado

Al parecer fue demasiado ingenuo

-que es lo que quieren en realidad.- respondió escuetamente, mentiría al decir que no sentía intimidado pero ya en las anteriores escuelas había vivido situaciones similares, así que tenia la experiencia a favor.-  
>-necesitamos que nos hagas las asignaciones hasta la mitad de los cursos…es simple y por lo que veo tu pareces al tipo que se le da bien estas cosas.-<br>-entiendo.-dijo apenas algo temeroso por la propia respuesta que quería decirles, por un momento la intención de callar y asentir le invadió pero por otro lado decidió lo contrario.-pero no puedo

entró a la tienda con un gesto de dolor que no paso desapercibido por el vendedor, compró una bolsa de hielo y partió de regreso a casa, se arremango las mangas de su uniforme que habían quedado destrozadas, tendría que sacar el dinero y comprar uno nuevo, así como también algo para pagar la renta por adelantado

Se volvió a quejar del dolor, su mejilla le ardía, y su cabeza le daba algo de vueltas, todo sucedió por rechazar la oferta, simplemente lo golpearon entre los 3…. fue una paliza

Había ido al baño para lavarse el rostro cubierto de sangre, producto del corte en la mejilla y acomodarse como pudo el uniforme, después salió a comprar hielo para calmar el moretón en su cabeza, nada tan grave comparado con lo sucedido en las anteriores escuelas

Si había aprendido algo de ser hostigado era que si aceptabas tratos como esos a la larga te seguirían explotando poco a poco y cuando te dieras cuenta de que eras su abusado sería muy tarde

Salió de su apartamento con la ropa cambiada, y después de ponerse una curita en el corte que no era profundo para su buena suerte

-ey y cómo es?.-escuchó de nuevo ese acento tan peculiarmente extraño y hasta este punto se le hizo desagradable.-el adelanto de la renta niño "304".- volteo para encontrar a la misma pelirroja que vio en la mañana pidiéndole el pago por adelantado, la pelirroja al ver el aspecto del chico enarcó una ceja en señal de extrañeza  
>-en estos momentos me mandaron para sacar el dinero.-dijo el pelinegro.-puedes esperar un poco más?<br>-esperar un poco más?...eres idiota o que.-dijo con leve molestia la chica, shinji no dijo nada tan solo se dedicó a observar como la chica se acercaba.-claro te voy a esperar aquí tranquila como no tengo nada que hacer.-dijo en tono irónico

A este punto shinji apenas y soportaba la actitud de esa chica, le pareció lo más irritante y sin embargo no dijo nada

-y que te paso en el rostro te golpearon?.-expreso con burla.-tú aspecto no te ayuda en nada, es normal que te busquen pelea niño nuevo.-el chico la miro con extrañeza, entonces si sabía que era nuevo, pero claro debía ser de la otra sección aunque a decir verdad no podía saberlo con certeza…

-algo así.-dijo en medio de la confusión.-

-qué pena das.-susurra la chica dándose media vuelta y riéndose por lo bajo del aspecto del chico.-bien, entonces solo por la lastima te daré plazo... solo por eso me entendiste?.-el chico al verla irse se sacudió levemente el rostro, bueno ya había pasado la vergüenza del día y era que lo vieran en ese estado mas sin embargo se tranquilizó al ver como la pelirroja ordenaba el pago mensual con la misma hostilidad y desfachatez a la familia vecina

al menos sintió que el trato era igual para todos

Se perdió una hora en el centro buscando un simple cajero, lo bueno es que ya había sacado el depósito de dinero y por fin podría volver al condominio sin el temor de ser molestado al menos durante 4 semanas

pensó que al llegar no estaría esperando como le había dicho, pero se sorprendió al verla en la entrada parada, apoyada en la reja con un cigarrillo en la boca, y ya sin el uniforme, más bien totalmente cambiada, dando a entender que saldría a alguna fiesta o algo por el estilo

-y bien tienes el adelanto?.-preguntó cortante, aunque más que pregunta parecía, el acento simplemente le irritaba

-si.-dijo algo incomodo mientras sacaba una cantidad separada del bolsillo de su casaca.-aquí tienes.- respondió algo dubitativo viendo con atención como la pelirroja contaba el dinero en sus manos, y al confirmar el monto del pago subió hacia su piso sin decir nada mas

Shinji suspiró con alivio al verla irse, agradeció que no le dijera nada mas, sobre su aspecto o algo parecido, ya que tenía la certeza que probablemente esa chica abusaba de su condición de "hija", la actitud prepotente delataba esa posibilidad

subió a su apartamento solo para darse con la sorpresa que una pila de cajas se amontonaba en la puerta de al lado, entonces entendió que la chica estaba botando a la familia, seguramente por no haber pagado el alquiler o sabrá dios porque…

Saludó por cortesía al señor sakamoto , jefe de la familia de al lado que tenía una expresión alterada que sin embargo le correspondió el saludo por educación, shinji quiso preguntar el motivo

-señor sakamoto fue por la renta?.- el señor de bigote sonrió de medio lado  
>-para nada, la idiota de la hija cuando viene a cobrar es simplemente imposible, la mande a rodar y como consecuencia se quejó a sus padres los cuales autorizaron el desalojo.-<p>

-entiendo.- respondió apenas.-es una pena

-pena es esa niñita caprichosa que abusa de su condición.-

después de unos improperios hacia la hija de los dueños, shinji se despidió del señor no sin antes desearle mejor suerte, agradeció no haber respondido como el señor si hizo a la pelirroja aunque pensándolo bien no tendría el valor como para hacerlo

…...

tomó su celular entre sus manos para ver si tenía mensajes nuevos, pero nada, bufó con molestia, desilusionado tomó sus auriculares, bueno por lo menos ya no sentía la desorientación de los días anteriores así que por ese lado se sentía tranquilo, además se había librado de esa chica y agradeció no toparse con ella en la escuela, aunque era lo más probable ya que como no salía en los recesos e interactuaba poco con los demás no sabía mucho de los acontecimientos de la escuela.

Los días siguientes fueron más llevaderos, poco a poco se sentía en confianza a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la siguiente semana se animo a salir en el receso pero solo tan solo para matar el aburrimiento que sentía en el desolado salón a esa hora de la mañana

en las salidas, touji se animó a acompañarle interdiario, aun asi le indicaba algunas cosas que ignoraba como quienes eran los más populares o los nombres de las mujeres más hermosas del instituto, tanto le habló sobre las chicas que le entró una curiosidad enorme por saber quiénes serian, hasta donde sabia apenas y conocía de nombre y vista a todos de su sección y parte de la sección c , de las otras 4 secciones no tenía la menor idea

se prometió asi mismo que en las próximas semanas si se sentía con mas confianza podría ir con el grupo de kensuke que le sugirió días atrás que lo acompañe con su grupo cosa que no acepto pero agradeció el gesto… y la propuesta sigue en pie le dijo touji dándole animos a que debe relacionarse mejor con las personas

tendría que hacerlo….aunque aun no sabía cómo, lo más probable es que se aburran de él, pero sentía que la soledad le empezaba a consumirlo así que sería mejor intentar al menos hasta donde pueda…

llegó al condominio esta vez se tomó con la sorpresa que el apartamento del señor sakamoto estaría nuevamente ocupado, justamente encontró a una chica trasladando una caja algo pesada por la expresión de la chica que se notaba el esfuerzo para cargarla…

quiso ayudarla pero no se atrevió a pedir permiso, tan solo paso de su lado con la cabeza gacha mientras buscaba con torpeza la llave de su apartamento

Un crujido le hizo voltear nuevamente donde la chica la cual yacía en el suelo y con la caja a un costado, corrió algo apresurado ya que por el pequeño grito y la expresión de dolor parecía muy grave….

-e..Estas bien?.-preguntó mientras se agachaba viendo con algo de temor la escena.

shinji al estar cerca miró detenidamente a la nueva vecina, su pelo corto celeste un peculiar color, y esos ojos rojos le llamaron la atención

Por su parte la chica tan solo miró unos instantes y sin responderle trató de levantarse pero volvió a caer con otra mueca de dolor en el rostro

-detente por favor.-dijo apenas el chico.-creo que es tu tobillo.-susurra

La azabache no le respondió, tan solo desvió la mirada hacia donde el chico también le dirigía, se tomo con suavidad esa parte y contuvo el aliento.

-espera no lo fuerces.- shinji en esos momentos se sintió muy idiota, esto había ocurrido por su culpa por no acercarse a ofrecer su ayuda aunque no tuviera nada que ver en la caída así no lo pensaba.-te...Te ayudo.- shinji tendió la mano de la chica que sin responder se sujeto del cuello de este mientras ambos caminaba con lentitud hacia la sala

shinji recostó con sumo cuidado a la azabache, miró alrededor para ver todas las cajas acumulados en un rincón aun sin abrirlas, en este punto no supo que decirle a la chica que solo se disponía a tocarse el lugar dañado

-estas bien?.-volvió a preguntar shinji algo incomodo por no saber si irse o quedarse a ayudar, no es que no supiera que era lo que tenía que hacer es simplemente que no se atrevía a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas anteriores

un silencio incomodo se formó en el ambiente con el chico parado en medio no sabiendo que hacer y la chica mirándole con un gesto inexpresivo que solo hacia ponerlo mas nervioso

-g..gracias.-escuchó un susurro inexpresivo como ella, pero el tan solo escuchar eso fue motivo suficiente para sonreír y distenderse un poco

Sin decir nada mas fue hacia afuera para recoger la caja que provocó el accidente y lo apilo en el rincón que vio antes,

-gracias.- volvió a decir la chica al ver el gesto.-ya puedes irte.-

-c…claro no fue nada.-suspiro algo nervioso, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no preguntar si "estaría bien", pero después pensó que sus padres la socorrerían cuando estuvieran ahí…lo peor de todo es que ni le pregunto su nombre

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se sintió idiota por no saber cómo actuar, pero no era su culpa no era tan sociable en ese aspecto y no tuvo el valor, bueno por lo menos la había ayudado así que algo era mejor que nada

media hora más tarde después, de haber tomado una pequeña siesta salió para ir un rato a recoger una encomienda de su padre, al salir le entró una curiosidad enorme como estaría, miró a por un lado de la ventana donde la cortina no tapaba para ver si ya habían llegado sus padres pero no encontró a nadie a decir verdad, notó que las cajas seguían apiladas se separó algo perturbado y notó la silueta de la chica aun en el mueble…inmóvil…

Esto pintaba mal, que podría hacer ahora….

La cuestión era simple

Tenia que ayudarla

continuara

* * *

><p>bien espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo<p> 


End file.
